User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy part 18
The Kingdom of Evansylvania Lindsey hasn't been around much latley becuase shes visiting her family back in goold Ole Oklahoma. Mandy has kind have been extra stalky towards me becuase Lindsey isn't watching her every move. I don't know about how things are going though between us though. Things kind of changed in my opinon when after I finally had sex with Lindsey she had to tell everyone at school which pissed me off. But whatever, I've been distracted too much by my latest project. I went over to Chad's house today to ask him about this pice of land his fathers real-estate buisness owns in the woods just north of Old Bullworth Vale. I knocked on his door and he came out. I said: "Hey Chad, so what's your father asking for those 28 accres?" Chad said: "About 250,000 Malcolm, you know how the land prices are around here now adays." I nodded: "Well, I can do only about 125,000 from my own account, and my father can loan me about 50,000. As for the rest...." Chad stared at me. I continued on: "I can, well...." Just then Derby came up and heard me. He said: "Malcolm, what are you and Chad talking about here?" I turned around and said: "I'm just talkign about purchasing a pice of land from Chad's father, but I'm missing about 75,000." Derby nodded and said: "Tell you what Malcolm, I'll give you it if you let all the other chaps use the land too." I said: "Nah Derby, you don't have to...." He cut me off in mid scentence: "No no Malcolm, I won't hear another word of it. I'll loan you the money. I'll even loan you my lawyer to secue the deal." I went over and shook Deerby's hand. I wrote the check for the 175,000 and Derby handed me the check for the remanign 75,000. I then gave the checks to Chad. The next day Chad's father gave me the deed to the land and Derby, Bif and I went to examie the 28 Acres. We stood on a hill overlooking a creek surronded by a forest. Bif said: "Well, it's land. What are you going to do with it Malcolm?" I turned to Bif and said: "I'm going to secede form the United States." Derby and Bif turned to me and laughed. Derby said: "You can't secede just by owning land!" I shook my head: "Why do you think I suddenly bought this land out of nowhere. Look at this document." I pulled a document out of my backpack and showed it to Derby. He read it out loud: "This 28 Acres of land hereby declared not apart of The United Stated of America due to the technicallity uopn the result of the British occupation of Bullworth, New Hapshire of 1779 as to the land promised to any man who proceeds to claim said 28 Acres and will gain full soveringty over this land as this hearby neither belongs to King George the 3rd or The United States od America." Derby's eyes lit up. He said: "Malcolm, you have your own country!" I said: "No, THE PREPS DO!" All three of us cheered in excitment. On the way back into town the three of us talked about what we were going to do with the land. Since the deed was in my name I was the full owner. A meeting of the Preps was held in the Harrington House. We all gatherd around and I stood in front of the fireplace and sadi to everyone after I explained the whole situation: "Now, in creating this new government, I will be appointing everyone an offical position based on their abilited and knowlage." I continued: "Derby you will be Minister of Finance, Chad you will be Cheif Land Developer, Parker you will be Prime Minister, Bryce you will be Minister of Defense, Bif you will be Minister of Transportation and Infursttructure, Justin you will be Minister of Health and Recreational Sports, Tad you will be Head Economist and Exporter, Gord you will be Minister of Law and Justice, Pinky you will be Minister of Education, and I will be King." Everyone seemed happy with their positions. Derby said: "What will the country be called?" I thought for a minute and said: "The Kingdom of Evansylvania!" Then everyone cheered: "LONG LIVE EVANSYLVANIA! LONG LIVE KING MALCOLM!" Then we all laughed. After about 2 weeks or so everything started to shape up. It's amaxing what money can get done fast. We already had 3 houses, a parliment building, a paved road system, a currency (The Roke), an economy that was based on production and and banking, and tons of other stuff. Still no word from Lindsey. I was sitting in the Parliment building which was only about the size of the Jock's club house. Then Derby came in with a man in a suit. Derby said: "Your Majesty, this is senator Bledsoe from America, he wants to talk about our great nation with you." I said in a very offical voice: "Very good then, send him before me." He said: "Your, um Majesty. I've come to inform you that The United States recalls that there was never and treaty of Bullworth of 1779." I showed him the document. He examined t and said: "Well, where did you get this?" I said: "It came with the land." He said: "I would like to take this to a more higher offical than myself ffor examination you Majesty." I said: "As you wish. But I do hope the United States decided to reconize us. South Africa, Mexico, and Monaco has already reconized us and the UK will soon." He looked suspicous and said: "Thank you for your time your Majesty." He walked out of the parliment building. A week passed and we natinoal flag and anthem, a GDP of already 1,098,400 dollars, and the capital city of New Bullworth Vale set up. Senator Bledsoe returned that week and said: "Yes, well it would seem as if you are your own country. Bit due to the circumstances, The President demands the retun of all territory you posses back to the United States." I laughed and Bif and Derby soon followed. I said in a serious voice: "Never, my nation shall remain strong and free! We already have our own power supply and food system!" He said: "Then Washington will have no choice but to use force." I said: "How dare thee! Then it's war!" Derby and Bif's faces turned into frowns. Senator Bledsoe got back into his car and crossed the boarder back into the United States. The next day a telegram arrived from Wahsington. The Kingdom of Evansylvania and The United States were at war. A REAL WAR! I'm going to get so grounded for declaring war with the Untied States. And I didn;t even realize we didn't have an Army until just now. We have a lot of work to.